Silph Co.
|symbol = |caption = Silph Co. in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Disabled |music = *''Silph Co.'' *''Team Rocket Hideout'' |game = SSF2 |series = Pokémon |legality = Banned }} Silph Co., also as a full name, Silph Company ( ), is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2. It is based on building in the Kanto region of the same name from [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]]. This stage has multiple rooms, 12 in total, each one with its own layout. This stage is not currently available in the most recent version, ''SSF2'' Beta. It may or may not return in the future. Layout Silph Co. is a stage that constantly strolls between multiple tiers. There is a screen indicator by the black screen in the background that will show the direction the players need to go to. There is a total of 12 rooms and each with a layout that is different from the last. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Silph Co., an electronic synthesized remix of the theme that plays inside the Silph Co. building in Pokémon Red and Blue. *The alternate music track is Team Rocket Hideout, a cinematic remix of the theme that plays inside the Team Rocket's secret hideout in Pokémon Red and Blue. Since this stage is currently disabled, this song is currently used as Saffron City's main music track. Tournament legality This stage is banned in tournament play. In addition to being a moving stage with a fixed camera, most of the stage layouts lack the basic characteristics of a good tournament stage. Namely, a proper main platform, edges, no KO-obtrusive walls and ceiling, and no walk-offs. In addition, several layouts have strong camping positions. Origin .]] Silph Co. is the name of the large skyscraper in the middle of Saffron City. In Pokemon Red and Blue, the tower is initially overrun with members of Team Rocket who are attempting to steal the Silph Scope, an item that allows the user to see ghosts. The player needs this item in order to progress through the game, as it is required for reaching the top of Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. The stage's constantly changing, chaotic layout is reminiscent of the original area's confusing, labyrinthine nature. The stage also borrows elements from the Saffron City stage, being in the same area. For example, it uses the same logo and propeller platforms. Gallery Screenshots Early designs Slip co.png|Sliph Co. first early design, used in v0.9b. Silph Co. 1.png|The early design of the second room with three moving platforms and 6 regular platforms. Silph Co. 2.png|The early design of the third room. Silph Co. 3.png|The early design of the fourth room. The green platforms are springs. Silph Co. 4.png|The early design of the fifth room. Trivia *If the player closely looks at the led display on the background, the rooms on the building are labeled numerically. Category:Disabled content Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series